


Never Gonna Be Alone

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: maze runner
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, From the book, Kissing, M/M, Words, angry minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from 'Scorch Trials'. Thomas is in the bathroom thinking about what was written on his neck, when Minho finds him. Thomas/Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Be Alone

Thomas walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, probing at the writing on his neck. He couldn't see it, but he knew what it said.

'Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A2. To be killed by Group B.'

Thomas sighed. Only Newt knew what it said, and he preferred to keep it that way. He hated the idea of Minho or any of the other Gladers knowing what it said.

He heard a gasp behind him. He turned to come face to face with Minho who was shocked but pissed.

"When were you going to tell me about this, Thomas!" Minho yelled.

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal." He mumbled.

"Not that big of a- Oh, I'm sorry, are you aware that my boyfriend has tattooed on him that he's meant to be killed? Because I don't think you get that!" Minho was angry. Why would his boyfriend have to be killed?! What was these people's problem?!

"And why the hell didn't YOU tell me! Why keep this from me?! He's my boyfriend, I had a right to know! Plus, I'M the leader!" The Asian teen started yelling at Newt.

Newt stood in the doorway, rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Because Tommy asked me not to."

"That doesn't mean you don't tell me! It means you tell me when Thomas isn't around!"

Minho sighed with defeat when he caught Thomas crying. He walked over to the boy and pulled him to his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise." He kissed Thomas on the forehead.

Newt crept away, not wanting to be that creep who stood by and watched people make out.

"C'mon." Minho mumbled, pulling Thomas to one of the beds.

Thomas laid down and Minho laid next to him. One hand wrapped up In the boy's hair, the other resting on the small on Thomas' back.

Thomas sniffled. Loving the comfort of the Asian boy. He pulled the other boy in tighter. Hoping he'll never have to let go.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise." Minho said again, kissing Thomas' head. He just hoped he really could keep his promise.


End file.
